


It's Lonely At The Top (Of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated)

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [25]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Holding Hands, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Perry lends a hand (to cry on) to his nemesis.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	It's Lonely At The Top (Of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated)

You punch him and he staggers back, falling to the floor. This is the third time today that he’s staggered so hard from a punch, and you’re not even hitting as hard. ~~Because your wrists are cramping from extra paperwork yesterday.~~ You glare at him until he looks back at you, demanding an answer.

“What?” He asks, but you know he’s hiding something. You raise a foot, threatening to kick a _certain unreasonable man_ while he’s down, but he doesn’t budge.

Maybe you should try a different approach. You clasp your hands together and widen your eyes, hoping to mirror those puppy eyes he makes when he wants something from you.

He sighs, sitting up. “Ugh, _fine_ , Perry the Nosy-pus.” He wraps his long arms around his knees and looks sheepishly away, not making eye contact with you.

“The truth is… I’m kinda _lonely_ lately Perry the Platypus…” He chuckles and winces. “More than usual...” 

And what does this have to do with not being fun to fight?

He looks up at you from his hunched position. “Sorry, I didn’t realize that that would be _boring_ for you, Perry the Platypus.” He blushes a little. “I just kinda wanted to, ya know, have someone punch me-- wait that sounds weird-- I mean like…” He makes a face. “Like it _hurts_ still, don’t get me wrong, but it feels nice to have someone _care_ about _me_ enough to hit me, ya know?”

Oh.

You place a tentative hand on his, feeling a slight tremble in the mechanical fingers. He shudders abruptly, as if hit with a wave of cold air, and hunches in tighter, closing his fingers around yours.

You feel your fingers becoming wet as he cries lightly, holding your hands to his face, embarrassed. 

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus.”


End file.
